Estoy Aqui
by Bela-Astoria de Slytherin
Summary: Un amor, el hombre del que se enamoro cambio, ¿ que haces cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo y no le dices nada por miedo a perder su amistad? y que pase lo que pase jamas te vera como algo mas que su mejor amiga.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaración: este fic está basado en otro llamado " te importa más?" Solamente que escrito con mis propias palabras, además de que los personajes y el tiempo son distinto pero en si la esencia e ideas se las debo a ese fic y gracias a ello este fic es posible.**_

Capítulo 1

Mi condena

Estoy aquí… en una inmensa soledad de mi gimnasio, eh estado revisando unos papeles del mismo ¿en qué fiesta estarás ahora? Es viernes…apenas terminas tus compromisos y sales a algún sitio al que por supuesto no me invitas por qué sabes que no me agradan esos ambientes.

4 años han pasado desde que cumpliste tu sueño, de llegar a ser el máximo ganador Pokemon y el maestro Pokemon más reconocido en todas las ligas…después de eso tu vida se ha vuelto "normal" si a así se puede llamar a lo que se convirtió tu estilo de vida… han sido muchas chicas las que eh visto como tus supuestas novias pero tal vez te conozco... y se podría decir que todas son de ocasión son solo tus compañeras de cama. Incluso de Tracey, aún no lo creo, ambos se comportan igual, después de que él y yo nos diéramos cuenta de que no éramos el uno para el otro, Tracey deicidio unirse a tu estilo de vida… los que los conocen como tu madre, creen que nunca sentaran cabeza…

Seguimos siendo los mejores amigos los tres…pero eh llegado a pensar que han dejado de contarme todo lo que les sucede…y no solo tú y yo, Ash sino también Tracey ¿de qué nos sirve ser amigos si no sabemos nada de nosotros mismos?

Y como si esto no pudiera empeorar agrégale que estoy enamorada de ti… y tú ni te das cuenta…. Ya hora estoy aquí recordando el momento de mi vida, que aunque yo sabía que significabas más para a mí que un amigo, ese día me di cuenta que no solo me gustabas sino que estaba enamorada….

Hace cuatro años estábamos celebrando la navidad en tu casa habías invitados a todos y yo decidí ir como símbolo que aun eras mi amigo y que la distancia que hubo todos estos años no lo había arruinado...

Mientras May y yo conversábamos, llegaste a nosotros y te llevaste a May para hablar a solas, los seguí con la mirada, toda la noche había sido tan especial era yo tan feliz…pero entonces sucedió… note como la besabas apasionadamente, mis latidos se fueron apagando poco a poco. Regresaste a la mesa junto a todos y dijeron en voz alta "May y yo estamos juntos por que nos amamos" todos se pusieron de pie a felicitarlos... felices, y yo solo miraba a un punto inexistente, en mi cabeza solo resonaban las palabras "nos amamos" palabras que mi corazón no comprendían en ese momento, o tal vez si pero no las asimilaba May y tú se acercaron a mí:

-¿Te sucede algo Misty?-

-si…eh…estoy bien, me alegro por ustedes, se merecen ser felices, les deseo lo mejor- les di un abrazo sintiéndome tan mal una por ser tan hipócrita y dos porque la verdad no me sentía tan feliz...

Tras llegar a mi gimnasio supe que todo cambiaria y tenía razón. Tu tiempo era para ella, ya jamás venias a visitarme, pero entre mi tristeza, estaba contenta de que fueras feliz, porque se te notaba.

Y entonces sucedió…llegaste al gimnasio… venias triste tan triste, pero al mismo tiempo muy enojado, nos quedamos en la sala platicando de el por qué estabas así, me entere de que tú y May habían discutido de nuevo, ya que no era la primera vez, aun no esperaba las palabras que dijiste "termino con migo porque ya no siente lo mismo por mi" solo atine a abrazarte para darte a entender que yo estaba contigo ... era mi forma de decirte que yo te amaba, pero tú no lo viste ni ese día ni ningún otro.

Después de tu separación, cambiaste... cambiaste por completo te desconocía… salías con muchas chicas, eso me dolía por que intente acercarme a ti de muchas maneras siendo más que tu mejor amiga. Termine por rendirme y ser solo eso. Fue cuando empezó tu vida de vicios, al principio intente seguir tu paso y el de Tracey, asistiendo cada que me invitaban pero era un acto masoquista porque eso incluía verte besar con otras, mujeres que no les rechazabas Sus besos… nada.

Deje de ir con la excusa que ese ambiente me incomodaba, cada que nos reuníamos ustedes no paraban de hablar de sus conquistas, asimile los comentarios de modo que tratara de que no me dañaran y es así, como hemos sobrevivido, mejor dicho como yo eh sobrevivido.

May, no se la razón en sí pero empezó a acercarse a mí, ahora hemos convivido más tiempo y ahora la considero aún más mi amiga, Sakura mi mejor amiga siempre ha estado así y al contrario de lo que siempre imagine mi hermana Daisy ha sido importante pues a pesar de la distancia tenemos un vínculo que nunca antes tuvimos, May ahora sabe de mis sentimientos hacia ti y me alienta mucho a conquistarte, pero ya le eh comentado que hace mucho tiempo dejaste de ser el chico del cual me enamore, y creo que ya tenemos una distancia grande de separación. Sakura por el contrario siempre tiene unos comentarios locos sobre lo que debería hacer, empezando por mi cambio de look y otras barbaridades que me dan risa tan solo de recordarlo, amabas les eh dejado claro que aunque te amé, nada puedo hacer para que tú te enamores de mí, si ya lo he intentado todo…

Ha llegado la mañana del sábado, me eh quedado dormida revisando unos papeles del gimnasio y de mi nuevo puesto soy como una coordinadora de los gimnasios de mi región y el trabajo sigue amontonado en la mesa de centro. Reviso el reloj y me doy cuenta de que ya son las 10: 25, habíamos quedado de vernos hoy en el centro Pokemon como cada tercer fin de semana, me levanto de un brinco y me alisto para salir solo lavándome la cara y corro en dirección al centro Pokemon….

Son las 10: 45 y voy llegando abro la puerta y entonces, Tracey me mira través de unos lentes negros, sonrío y le digo:

-¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?

-Shhh!.. No grites Misty…por favor no aguanto esta cruda-

-me lo imaginaba, Tracey creo que lo mejor es que tomes un café muy cargado que aquí lo preparan delicioso-

-Te tomo la palabra-

-no, mejor el café – empecé a reír, me encantaba ser sarcástica con ustedes cuando estaban así-

-muy graciosa Misty- me decía mientras llegaba su café y le daba un sorbo

Tracey me contó acerca de cómo estuvo la "reunión" como suele llamarlo, me platico cada detalle de la chica con la que estuvo coqueteando y con la que claro paso la noche.

Creo que eran demasiados detalles para mí, los ignore ya que solo había pocos días como estos que podía estar con mi amigo, pronto oímos como la puerta del centro Pokemon se abrió "eras tú".

Gire mi vista hacia tu dirección y al igual que Tracey traías unas gafas oscuras, te sonrío, y te sientas al lado mío mientras intercambias una sonrisa con Tracey , los observo primero a uno y después al otro, sonrío, pues no es la primera vez que los he visto en tremendas fachas...

-¿y bien? Es tu turno de contar… ¿Cómo te fue a noche?- te digo con una sonrisa

-pues me fue increíble... encontré a la mujer ideal- nos dijiste completamente alegre, Tracey casi tira su café y yo…. Pues me quede en shock

-¿así? ¿y quién es la afortunada?- dije con una voz que no era la mía

-es Melody… -

**CONTINUARA …..**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

_Ya no se quién eres…_

Un solo nombre… que me apuñalo "Melody" y de nuevo yo con una maldita sonrisa fingida de una felicidad que no tenía, pero claro si ya era una experta en eso, decidí seguir como si nada

-felicidades Ash… no quisiera decirlo pero se ven tus ojeras a pesar de tus gafas ¿cómo estuvo tu noche?-

-pues no te equivocas Misty-

- chicos ¿que tienen algo que hacer hoy? - nos preguntó de pronto Tracey

-no- respondimos al mismo tiempo

-bueno pues los invito a una fiesta dentro de una hora en casa de Brook es su cumpleaños y hay que festejarlo-

Ok estaré ahí en una hora- les dije muy segura

-de verdad iras?- preguntaste incrédulo

-si… te incomoda Ash?-

-no … me parece bien-

Después de eso cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar, no era en sí que me fascinaran las fiestas pero suponía que una salida no me haría mal ¿o sí? Me arregle de manera sencilla una blusa amarilla y un short pequeño para el calor que hacía eso si deje mi cabello suelto la ocasión lo ameritaba y mi mejor sonrisa, llego a pasarme por la cabeza que si me arreglaba más para ti tal vez me notarias.. Pero ni siquiera recibí un piropo de ti como amigo nada.

Me encontré con la sorpresa de que tanto como May y Sakura estaban en la lista de invitados, se veían tan hermosas que a su lado yo desentonaba, pero no había arreglo así era yo.

Cuando llegaste oh decepción no venias solo venias con ella.

Ella y yo jamás nos llevamos bien desde el último encuentro que tuvimos, y por alguna extraña razón, ella había cambiado para mal…y cuando me vio, vi en sus ojos como si me retara no entendí de que me podía retar…después lo entendí cuando me fui al tocador, se acercó y con voz calmada me dijo "sé lo que sientes pero te aviso que él es MIO" pronto llego May y cuando reaccione ella ya no estaba.

"No le tomes importancia" fueron las palabras de May yo no sabía que responder así que me limite a sonreír y es que aunque sus palabras me molestaran no me iba a amargar el día por ella así que me senté con Sakura y May a platicar hasta que empezó el baile pronto sacaron a bailar a las dos y me quede yo sentada observando como bailabas con Melody… ella me sonríe con arrogancia como si fueras un premio, pero ¿sabes? Para mí no eres un premio eres un chico que merece ser amado.

Es cuando me pregunto ¿qué es lo que hago ahí sentada? Sé que este no es mi sitio, pero al demonio con Melody, vine a divertirme y eso hare…no soy de esas personas que se intimidan, me pongo de pie y al girar choco con alguien.

-disculpa no te vi ¿estás bien?-

-si gracias… ¿Drew eres tú?- lo miro sorprendida por la manera que me ha tratado

Hace varios años tuvimos un altercado cuando vino a mi gimnasio me reto, cuando lo vencí no lo creía y empezó a ser muy grosero… pero se fue poco después le conté a Ash y a mis amigos pero, según ellos él siempre fue creído, pero buena persona…aunque note que a Ash no le gusto del todo al parecer Drew tenía un pasado con May y creo que desde su rompimiento ellos no se han llevado muy bien (Drew y Ash)

-hola disculpa es que venía un poco distraído-

-un momento no vas a insultarme?- dije con más incredulidad

-no esos tiempos ya pasaron, es mas ya que se ha dado la oportunidad quisiera hablar contigo en privado-

Fue cuando voltee a mi alrededor todos nos estaban mirando y tu mirada Ash era de ¿enojo? Mire a Melody que trataba de recuperar tu atención y no lo lograba, pose mi mirada en Drew y asentí mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida.

Buscamos un lugar donde sentarnos pero no lo había, así que me propuso sentarnos en el césped "seguro" le dije a lo que él respondió con un gesto afirmativo, ya sentados no me miro parecía avergonzado.

Misty quiero que seas la primera con la que me disculpo eh estado reflexionado sobre mi vida y me eh dado cuenta que me eh pasado la mayor parte del tiempo tratado inferiormente a mis conocidos y eso no me hacia una persona superior, es mas solo me rebajaba mas, es por eso que a ti que fue a la última persona que bueno… no trate bien quiero pedirte disculpas –

-Drew – No podría creer lo que estaba pasado además de que unas lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro- yo no tengo nada que disculparte me acabas de demostrar que los cambios son posibles- pero las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mi rostro fue cuando alguien se le fue a golpes a Drew y eras tú Ash.

-maldito ¿que le has hecho a Misty? ¿porque la has hecho llorar?- el peli verde no hacía nada para defenderse así que actúe yo –

-¡Ash! ¡Déjalo en paz!- grite mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie note un hilo de sangre corría por su labio inferior.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA MISTY YO TE DEFIENDO Y QUE HACES TU AYUDAR A ESTE IMBECIL!-

Me siento tan molesta por tu actitud que no contesto tu pregunta simplemente dije "nos vamos" Drew se viene conmigo y tú te quedas en el mismo sitio, no tarda en ir Melody a consolarte.

-por qué no te defendiste Drew?-

-porque tal vez me lo merecía-

-buen punto pero ahora es tiempo de empezar de nuevo¿ amigos?-digo mientras le extiendo mi mano la cual no rechaza y hasta sonríe con migo eh de decir que posee una de las sonrisas más lindas que eh visto.

Ni tu ni Tracey me buscaron en todo el fin de semana pensé que no era bueno forzar las cosas hasta que sea inevitable vernos en el trabajo, Drew y yo nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, y mis amigas, bueno ellas son un caso aparte quieren que les cuente los últimos detalles de mi relación con el peli verde, ya les conté la verdad y aun así piensan que hay algo más entre nosotros, pero no lo habrá llevo varios años tratando de olvidarme de ti… y nada sigues en el mismo lugar de siempre…

Y al fin nos encontramos estamos en una de las tantas reuniones de directivos de ligas Pokemon, busco tu mirada y veo que me miras de reojo te las arreglas para mandarme una nota que dice "necesitamos hablar de lo que paso" asentí sin volver a verte a los ojos y nuevamente centramos nuestra mirada en la junta, al parecer el equipo Rocket estaba haciendo de las suyas en una región así que el equipo ideo una forma de ayudar al centro Pokemon, a los entrenadores y a los líderes de gimnasio de esa región.. Un plan que sin duda no fallaría.

Acabando la reunión me tomaste del brazo me levaste a una oficina vacía y cerraste con llave.

-se puede saber por qué rayos defendiste a Drew el otro día?-

-se acostumbra decir buenas tardes señor Ketchup- miro tu cara y creo que el comentario no te agrado- lo defendí por que no hizo nada malo…-

-pero estabas llorando Misty-

-te explicare como sucedió de acuerdo? Él y yo salimos por que él quería disculparse por cómo me ha tratado… el cambio yo lo sé..- me miras y encoges de hombros-

-no te entiendo Misty pero es tu decisión, por ahora solo quiero que las cosas entre nosotros estén bien… lo están ¿verdad? –

-por supuesto tonto, si crees que con esta discusión se iba a deshacer de mi señor Ketchup está muy equivocado-

-genial esa es la Misty que conozco-

Me abrazaste esa ocasión y me sentí como gelatina entre tus brazos cuando alguien toco la puerta "Ash amor ábreme tengo una sorpresa para ti" vaya sí que era inoportuna esa chica, me separe con lentitud de ti, y tú te dirigiste a la puerta y ella se lanzó a tus brazos con una enorme sonrisa hasta que noto mi presencia

-que hace ella aquí?-

-estábamos platicando somos amigos otra vez Melody-

-ah… que bien...- que hipócrita era ella..

-bueno Ash me tengo que ir… adiós Melody… - y para hacerla enojar te vuelvo a abrazar fuertemente y salgo sonrío cuando escucho a lo lejos la voz de Melanie reclamarte …

CONTINUARA….

**Ok esto no es lo que parece vendrá un personaje del que claro complicara a todo más que Melody, lamento a los fans de ese personaje a mí nunca me cayó bien y me parecido genial ponerla de mala…otra cosa…si algo es diferente con lo que actualmente es Pokemon mil disculpas la verdad deje de ver Pokemon cuando se fue Misty y solo eh visto algunos capi con May Y Down**

**Gracias a los reviews que recibí ajajá por ustedes me anime a seguirla!**

**Jane M Bels hola! Gracias por pasarte amiga! Y por tu comment**

**.21 hola gracias que bueno q te gusto y aun no se si acabar este fic.. todo depende del éxito que tenga este capi… pero muchas gracias!**

**LefthonAryn jojojo se nota que soy principiante? Jajaja ok… gracias que bueno q te gusto!**

**Solo les pido una cosa dejen reviews! Aunque sean para criticas destructivas!1**

**Hasta el siguiente capi!**


	3. Chapter 3

_CAPITULO 3_

_Cosas Inesperadas_

Toda la semana pasó sin pena ni gloria tu noviazgo con Melody ocupaba todo tu tiempo… ya había aprendido a que no tenías tiempo para los amigos. Durante toda esta semana se rumoraba que ingresaría un nuevo maestro a la corporación, nadie sabía nada, ni siquiera tú que eres el jefe de esta liga.

Es viernes por la mañana… y eso sólo significa una cosa: hoy hay fiesta para Tracey y para ti, me has invitado y aunque pensé en decirte que no, lo cierto es que, quiero cambiar… ya me cansé de que no me veas, así que pues dadas las circunstancias, ya voy a ser feliz sin la necesidad de que seas tú quien me la brinde.

De pronto, el presidente de la liga me manda llamar, me dirijo a su oficina, en la que me anuncia que estaré a cargo del nuevo maestro que no ha de tardar en presentarse conmigo, ¡Vaya, los rumores eran ciertos!, apenas recibo la noticia me dirijo a mi sitio para esperar al maestro… pasan 5 minutos y alguien llama a mi puerta, me dirijo con una sonrisa, abro y me encuentro con Drew…

Incluso él también me mira sorprendido, ambos nos quedamos en shock, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, la noticia de que alguien nuevo llegaba corrió como pólvora, todos esperaban afuera de sus oficinas y sobre todo tú. En cuanto vi a Drew, no pude hacer otra cosa que lanzarme a sus brazos, siendo recibida con la misma emoción, al separarme le dije:

- - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Pues sinceramente me transfirieron de la otra liga, pero no pensé encontrarme contigo-

- Pues ya ves que sí y soy la encargada de que ambientes en este sitio, trabajarás conmigo-

- Muy bien-

Ambos pasamos a mi oficina, y platicamos de nuestras vidas. Las horas pasaron volando en su compañía, hasta que finalmente él cambio el tema de conversación.

- Misty… ¿alguna fiesta a la que tienes que asistir?-

- -Sí, pero pienso decir que no voy a ir

- Sí decides ir… ¿me llevarías?-

- Jajá jajá, claro que sí… ¿desde cuándo vas a fiestas?-

- - Creo que desde hoy… un cambio de vez en cuando en mi estilo de vida no me caería nada mal-

- Tienes razón, creo que iremos a esa fiesta-

Después del trabajo, nadie se quedó hasta tarde como nosotros, cada quien se fue a sus respectivos hogares para arreglarnos, procuré llevarme algo diferente a la fiesta de Richie, busqué un vestido que hace mucho que no me ponía, me alacié el cabello y busqué unas zapatillas adecuadas. Cuando Drew tocó a mi puerta y me vio dijo "Qué hermosa estás"… ante esas palabras yo me sonrojé, si me las hubieras dicho tú, otra cosa hubiera sido, pero debía resignarme. Drew me llevó en su auto, cuando llegamos al lugar vi tu auto Ash, me puse muy nerviosa, pero Drew me dio los ánimos que necesitaba, bajamos del auto y caminamos despacio hacia la puerta, tocamos… Duplica abrió la puerta y dijo "¡Misty, qué guapa, pasa pasa!", pasé con timidez y Drew a mi lado.

La gente bailaba una canción bastante rítmica, algunos me saludaban sonrientes de que hubiera podido ir, recibía halagos respecto a mi atuendo, y entonces te vi a ti, abrazado de la chica que te traía loco, sonreí ante el hecho de desear ser yo, quien estuviera en esa situación contigo, entonces, mi acompañante se acercó a mi oído produciendo un cosquilleo, que me hizo sonreír, diciéndome "Si te molesta Ash, podemos bailar ahora para que no lo tengas que ver todo el tiempo" ¿Acaso Drew sabía algo? ¿Soy tan obvia?... no importaban las respuestas, me pareció muy buena idea, lo tomé del brazo y comenzamos a bailar una canción al ritmo de una melodía exquisita, debo decirte que soy bastante torpe para el baile, creo que pisé un par de veces a Drew, pero él sabía guiarme muy bien, en poco tiempo bailábamos a la perfección. Entre los pasos o podía dejar de verte y supe en ese momento que habías notado mi presencia, no parabas de vernos, tus manos que estaban posadas en la espalda de Melody, estaban apretadas, daba la sensación de que le harías daño. Bailando con ese nuevo Drew, me siento muy a gusto, ni siquiera pienso en la tristeza que me causa verte con ella, sólo que añoro mucho los tiempos en que yo como tu mejor amiga, solía saber ciertas cosas que los demás no, es una lástima el destino que está tomando nuestra amistad.

Es la una de la madrugada, me duelen muchos los pies y Drew se ve agotado, pero contento de darse un poquito de tiempo para él, me acerco a su oído y le digo que es hora de que me lleve a casa, en ese momento, siento que toman mi mano y cuando volteo tus ojos estás mirándome, me sacas a bailar sin siquiera preguntar y yo acepto encantada.

"Te ves muy linda" me dices ante lo cual me sonrojo ¿es un sueño?... entonces me preguntas "¿Por qué viniste con él?"… y sólo digo… "Es mi amigo"… continuamos bailando, pero estoy segura de que tu mirada quiso decirme algo, sentí que estabas ofendido por llamarlo precisamente a él… mi amigo, y ¿sabes qué? Que no me importó, porque es la verdad, él realmente es mi amigo, recargo mi cabeza en tu hombro hasta que termina la canción que es en el momento en que Melody llega a separarnos… antes de irme, Drew se pone a mi lado y me dice "¿Lista?" … le sonrío y entonces me dirijo a ti y te digo "Hablamos mañana en mi casa" asientes con la cabeza y salgo del lugar acompañada de Drew, el trayecto a casa es silencioso, las lágrimas empiezan a salir:

- -Misty, ya sé que no somos lo suficientemente amigos pero… si necesitas hablar con alguien, cuentas conmigo-

- - Gracias Drew… ¿sabes? Ash no cree en tu cambio, pero lo importante es que yo te creo-

- No se puede pedir todo en la vida, además siendo sincero, no esperaba el perdón de el.-

- - Hey!-

La plática fue tan divertida que no he dado cuenta de que ya estamos en la puerta de mi departamento, nos despedimos el peli verde y yo, me adentro en mi hogar, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, salgo y le grito- ¡Hey, Drew… ¿podrías venir mañana en la tarde?-

- Claro que sí-

Nos despedimos por segunda y última vez en la noche… o en la madrugada y finalmente me dejé caer en la comodidad de mi cama, esperando que el cansancio estuviera curado tan pronto como fuera posible.

El timbre suena insistentemente... parece que hubiera dormido sólo 10 minutos, pero no… son las 10:30 de la mañana.

- ¿Quién? - pregunto mientras abro la puerta, y mi mirada se abre tanto cuando te ve ahí, con un semblante que no puedo descifrar

- -Hola, buenos días Misty - te sonrió y entonces, noto que no vienes solo, detrás de ti, viene la chica que hace días llamaste "tu chica ideal"

- - Buen día, Misty - llega Melody vestida coquetamente, con una minifalda, una blusa de tirantes y unas zapatillas a juego, los invito a pasar con una tristeza que se va en el momento en que Tracey llega y me dice que me veo bastante bien con la pijama, entonces me sonrojo al ver que traigo una blusa de tirantes y un pequeñísimo short.

Me disculpo y me dirijo a la habitación, nada de lo que me ponga hará que me veas más bella, así que sólo intento ser yo, me pongo unos jeans, mis convers y una playera que tiene un leve escote, me pongo un listón en el cabello y salgo en dirección a la sala, donde todos me esperan.

La plática no se hace esperar y comenzamos a recordar viejos tiempos, Melody se siente fuera de lugar, por eso sólo llama tu atención con besos y abrazos, pero no deja de retarme con la mirada ¿a quién le importa?... si es tu novia tiene que aguantar mi presencia, la que sufre es ella… no yo.

Las horas pasan rápido, pedimos una pizza para comer, Melody parece aburrida, en eso voy a la cocina, traigo los platos y vasos necesarios y en lo que tocan la puerta, voy y recibo la pizza, comemos muy tranquilos, me da gusto ver que Tracey está contento porque al parecer a encontrado a alguien, aunque el muy egoísta se ha negado de decirnos quién es la susodicha. Empiezo a hacer algunas bromas de las que los dos se ríen, entonces me miras como si quisieras contarme o preguntarme algo, pero no puedes, así que continuamos con la plática.

- ¿Sigues pasando tus horas en pescar? - me dice la Melody despectivamente

- Sí, aunque ya no son tantas horas, tengo tantas cosas que hacer que ya no puedo darme ese lujo.

- Pues si sigues así, JAMÁS encontrarás un novio eh - eso sí que me dolió, ¿no se cansa de echarme en cara que tú no me amas?, decido irme al baño para no tener que dar excusas

Justo en ese momento, el timbre suena, te pido a ti Ash, que abras la puerta, eso haces y entonces pregunto:

- ¿Quién es, Ash? - tú me respondes…

- Es…

**CONTINUARA….**

Bien sé que es algo corto y carente de emoción pero es necesario los capítulos que siguen son parecidos pero viene lo bueno espero poder actualizar cada semana en fin los dejo pero

Gracias a:

Ash y misty-yamile : si un poco pero tiene un porque no puedo adelantarte nada

kiRai-ShiRo: si es algo aburrida pero no veo otra forma de contar la historia gracias por tu crítica constructiva

Andy Elric: si lo se lo se… perdón tratare corregirlos a futuro


	4. Chapter 4

_CAPITULO 4_

_Salida desastrosa y una fallida confesión._

-¿Ash ?... ¿quién es? - veo que tienes la mandíbula ligeramente desencajada, dirijo mi mirada hacia donde estás viendo, y me sorprendo más porque veo a Violeta justo en mi puerta - ¿Violeta?¿pero qué haces en mi casa?-

Violeta fue una de las amigas ocasionales de Tracey

- Hola Misty… estoy buscando a Tracey-

Miramos en la dirección en donde se encuentra nuestro amigo, el cual, está con la cara roja y al parecer se esconde de ella ¿acaso me perdí de algo?

- Tracey… te buscan - digo con sorpresa aun no entiendo…-

- amigo, creo que omitiste algunos detalles de la noche de ayer eh - le haces burla, obteniendo como respuesta que te aviente un cojín directo a la cara

- Cállate Ash-

Mi amigo observador, se dirige a la puerta, la saca tomada del brazo y cierra la puerta, al parecer no quiere que escuchemos, y es que tampoco es necesario que nos esforcemos, tan pronto como salen, se escuchan sus gritos, pero que no se escucha con claridad en el interior, poco después entran tomados de la mano, pero Tracey no se ve muy contento que digamos, mientras que Violeta luce radiante, supongo que revivirán viejos tiempos.

- Hace mucho que no te veo Misty ¿cómo estás? - me dice Violeta para sacar plática y no es que ella y yo nos conozcamos, por lo mucho nos hemos visto en dos ocasiones, y ya que por lo visto, los chicos no se encuentran en condiciones de contarme las anécdotas con sus "chicas" todo de pronto se encuentra en silencio…

- -Chicos, ¿qué tal si nos vamos al cine? - sugiere Tracey para quitar tensión

- Me parece buena idea… ¿no lo crees, amor? – me intento controlar para no hacer ninguna cara ante el comentario de Melody - Ah! Pero Misty… esto pinta a asunto de parejita y oops!... tú no tienes - ¡Maldita! En ese momento quise tomarla de los cabellos y arrastrarla hasta sacarla de Mi Gimnasio ¿quién se cree que es?... y me enoja más Ash, que tú no digas nada, entonces Tracey dice:

- - No digas esas cosas Melody, que ella no tenga novio, no quiere decir que YO… uno de sus mejores amigos no la piense invitar –

- Gracias Tracey, pero no hay problema, que si es de parejas, en un momento llegara alguien que puede hacerme compañía - dije con sinceridad y sonriendo.

- ¿De quién hablas? - ¡por fin¡ Ash Ketchup da señales de vida … me dices con bastante interés

- -No te preocupes Ash… ya pronto llegará-

En ese momento, todos se ponen de pie, porque suena el timbre anunciando que mi acompañante ha llegado, corro a abrir la puerta y veo que te sorprendes de que sea…

- ¿Drew? – dices para después poner cara de asco y no puedes creer que sea a él a quien yo pienso llevar al cine.

- Adelante Drew- digo con amabilidad - mira, ¿te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?, es que los chicos tienen a sus novias y como yo no tengo novio, me gustaría que me acompañaras-

- -Por supuesto Misty - me dice el chico de ojos verdes con una sonrisa, noto que disfruta de tu cara Ash, no te ves muy contento de que aceptara ir.

- ¡Vámonos entonces! – dice Tracey

Me paso todo el tiempo con Drew porque sus novias no los dejan ni a sol ni a sombra, y es que también Drew se siente como fuera de lugar y no es el único hasta yo misma me siento apartada de ustedes, ellos decidieron la película que veremos.

Al estar en la sala, ya hay gente ahí, nos acomodasen unos buenos sitios, obviamente Drew se sienta a mi lado y veo que quieres sentarte justo a mi otro lado, pero Melody detecta tus intenciones y se sienta a mi lado, interponiéndose entre nosotros con la frase "¡Ay!... desde aquí veo mejor", hago un suspiro de resignación que mi acompañante nota, se acerca a mi oído y me dice "¿Qué te parece un concurso de quién atrapa más palomitas en el aire?", suelto una risa notoria, y le acepto el reto, de ahí en lo que apagaron las luces de la sala, Drew y yo lanzamos palomitas una y otra vez, atrapándolas con la boca, me burlo de él cuando una de las palomitas le da en el ojo, y entonces… cuando la diversión estaba buena… la función comenzó.

A pesar de no ver nada, siento tu mirada sobre mí, esperando decirme algo, pero no puedes. Y cuando finalmente todo acaba, salimos. Caminamos un poco por los alrededores del lugar y platicamos, aunque más bien, yo platico con Drew, tú y Tracey no tienen ojos más que para sus novias, me hubiera encantado comentar la película contigo, además me alegra que Tracey ya haya aceptado a Drew me pregunto ¿por qué no puedes aceptarlo tú también?

- -Hey Drew , llevarías a Misty a su casa? - dice mi amigo

- -Claro Tracey - le dice rápidamente

- ¿Y por qué va a llevarla él? - dices con molestia

- Emm… este… tengo que ir al baño, ya regreso - digo con tal de salir de la situación

Se hace un silencio casi sepulcral, Melody entonces decide ir al baño también, me alcanza al cabo de un momento, y al llegar al interior, me dice:

- -Parece que no entiendes señorita Waterflower te lo advertiré una vez más.. ALÉJATE DE ASH-

- -Tú no me puedes pedir eso, somos amigos-

- -Ya no lo serán… de eso me encargo yo… así que tú decides - en las últimas palabras, ella me tomó de los brazos bastante fuerte y me empuja contra los lavabos, intento aguantar el horrible dolor que me causa el impacto y salgo del baño, intentando fingir que no ha pasado nada.

Salimos, ella cínicamente sale radiante y tú le sonríes porque te encanta verla así, no puedo odiarla porque ella te hace feliz, pero que se interponga en nuestra amistad es demasiado. Drew nota que mi semblante es diferente

- -¿Nos vamos? - me dice

- -Sí, ya quiero irme a casa… nos vemos en el trabajo chicos

No los volteo a ver, porque unas lágrimas salen de mi rostro, el peli verde no hace preguntas hasta que llegamos a mi gimnasio, donde lo invito a pasar porque ya no puedo más… estoy dispuesta contarle todo a él. Me prepara un café para tranquilizarme y entonces, le empiezo a contar mi secreto…

- Drew, yo… bueno, quiero contarte que… estoy enamorada de…-

- -De Ash… ya lo sé, se te nota mucho-

- -¿Soy tan obvia?-

- No mucho, pero él de plano es un ciego… ¿no lo sabe, verdad?-

- -No-

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?-

- - Porque dejará de ser mi mejor amigo, además está así o más enamorado de.. ella-

- -Yo opino que debes decírselo, te hará bien a ti, sin importar la respuesta de él-

Ahí estaba el detalle… me importaba más que tú me aceptaras… me importaba aún más la visión que tenías tú mí… ¡Vaya! Me siento un poco estúpida, pero aunque me muero por decírtelo, tengo mucho temor de lo que ocurra después, prefiero tenerte toda mi vida como amigo, que no tenerte porque ya ni siquiera me puedas ver como eso.

- -¿Misty?-

- -Lo… lo siento, me distraje-

- -Ya me di cuenta, y dime… ¿qué harás?-

- -No lo sé, Drew, tengo mucho temor - hice un movimiento desesperado y tiré mi taza de café, inmediatamente me agaché dándole la espalda para limpiar el café-

Fue en ese momento que me arrepentí tanto de haberme agachado, había olvidado el pequeño incidente con Melody… había olvidado todo… la advertencia… la amenaza y sobre todo… el golpe. Porque en el momento en que me agaché, Drew me miró y notó un fuerte golpe en mi espalda baja, un moretón tan grande que hizo que su mirada se hiciera más grande:

- -¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS TE HA PASADO AHÍ? - me dijo Drew alarmado, señalando mi espalda

Por inercia, lo primero que hago es cubrir la zona, pero sin ningún éxito, mi mente se encuentra buscando alguna excusa, no quiero que se enteren de mi altercado con Melody en el baño, no entiendo por qué Drew se alarma tanto por un pequeño golpe. Salgo corriendo con la velocidad que me es posible, pero en el momento en que me levanto, hago una mueca de dolor, es ahí donde creo que no es un simple golpe, corro al baño... al cerrarlo con seguro, al encender la luz y ver mi parte trasera en el espejo, puedo ver lo que esa mujer me ha causado… un enorme moretón, sin evadir más le tema, me doy cuenta de que Drew se encuentra del otro lado de la puerta…

- -Misty… ni creas que me iré de aquí sin saber qué te pasó hoy - así que abro la puerta y salgo cabizbaja

- -dime Misty… ¿confías en mí? - sólo asiento con mi cabeza, aún sin mirarlo a la cara

- Ocurrió en el baño del cine… fue… fue Melody-

-Melody? … déjame adivinar… es por Ash ¿verdad?

- -Sí - le respondí con un suspiro

- -¿Y no te defendiste? - me preguntó mi nuevo amigo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y siendo bastante sincera… le dije que no, desde hace tiempo y no sé por qué ya no está en mi naturaleza golpear a las personas, aunque admito que ella se lo merecía.

-Drew saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño frasco mientras busca un pañuelo en el otro, después lo coloca en el lugar donde se encuentra mi moretón.

- -Esto te ayudará a no sentir el dolor, aunque el moretón seguirá ahí hasta que hayas sanado completamente - me sonrió con tranquilidad a lo que le respondí con un abrazo, al separarse me dice - pero debes de defenderte… si sigues así, ella terminará matándote

- -Te prometo que no pasará Drew… ¿ya mencioné que eres un grandioso amigo? - le dije de forma sincera

- -No, pero eso bueno saberlo… tú también eres una muy buena amiga, para cómo eres con las personas a estas fechas ya deberías de ser feliz - mi rostro se ensombreció, lo único que me faltaba para ser feliz… eres tú Ash

Mi coordinador amigo se fue al poco tiempo, al parecer tenía asunto que hacer y no lo detuve, ya bastante había hecho con hacerme compañía.

La mañana llegó tan rápido que creí haber dormido sólo 10 minutos, la luz del sol se reflejaba por mi ventana y anunciaba un nuevo día… un nuevo comienzo, esa noche había soñado que te decía la verdad ¿y sabes qué? Que estoy dispuesta a decírtelo… y no puede pasar de hoy. Llego a la oficina donde por casualidad alcanzo a ver a Tracey de espaldas, me han quedado muchas dudas con respecto a su relación con Violeta , me acerco a él y le cubro los ojos con mis manos:

- -¿Adivina quién soy?-

- Mmm… buena pregunta… usted señorita tiene una linda voz, muy parecida a una joven que conozco tiene el cabello pelirrojo acaso y unos ojos hermosos color agua marina?-

- Sí-

- -Entonces eres… mmm… ¿Misty?

- -Jajajajaja… sí -

- ¿Cómo has estado?-

- -Bien… oye Tracey, me gustaría hablar contigo respecto a Violeta ¿realmente has vuelto con ella porque la quieres?

- -Qué bien me conoces Misty… ¿se nota?

- -No, pero como dijiste "te conozco muy bien"… yo no te veo feliz ¿por qué has vuelto con ella?

- No te lo puedo decir aún, pero prometo contártelo

- Está bien-

Ya no quise seguir poniendo presión sobre mi amigo, en eso… llegaste tú, con el porte que te caracteriza, ¡maldición! El mundo se detiene cuando apareces, te ves tan guapo, tan lindo y me diriges como siempre la sonrisa que me gusta, nos abrazamos como de costumbre, entonces… recuerdo que debo decirte la verdad de mis sentimientos:

- ¿Ash?... ¿podemos hablar en privado? - logro decirte con los nervios de punta

- -Ahora no Misty… acuérdate que en unos minutos tenemos junta con el director de la liga- ¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado

A las carreras, salimos hacia a su oficina y nos lleva cerca de 3 horas dar el informe e ir planeando nuevas estrategias para capturar al Equipo Rocket Salimos fue un día bastante pesado, pero aún sostengo lo que prometí:

- Ash … ¿podemos hablar?

- ¿Es muy importante? - ouch, eso dolió, fue como si no le dieras importancia ¿acaso yo te hablo de tonterías o qué?

- Sí, es acerca de algo que me pasa… no sé si eso lo consideres importante - miro tu cara y veo que te has puesto rojo, al parecer tu reacción indica que te sientes avergonzado por la forma en que me hablaste, me tomas de la mano y me miras a los ojos.

- Entonces dime-

-Bueno… siendo así, más vale que lo diga ahora… es que yo… bueno… ok, ya va… es que yo estoy en… - llega Melody y nos interrumpe.

- ¡Hola Mi Amor! - te abraza y dejas de prestarme atención para abrazarla fuerte, eso me duele y mucho… pero debo hacer como que no pasa nada - ¿de qué hablaban?-

- -Bueno, es que Misty quería contarme algo muy personal y…-

- -¡Ay no!... Ash, se nos hace tarde para cenar, acuérdate que reservé en el Promtf-

- -Misty ¿podrías decirme eso otro día? - asiento con mi cabeza y al mirar a Melody me mira con una sonrisa altanera, se acerca a mí y me dice algo que yo sólo puedo escuchar "Eso es para que te alejes, él no lo sabrá y si lo hace, no te hará caso", y entonces ahora soy yo la que le sonrió y digo en voz alta:

- ¿Ash?... ¿te gustaría ir a cenar mañana a mi casa… es una cena por los viejos tiempos ¿te parece? - miro a Melody y le sonrió con mucha felicidad porque tú me respondes un "Por supuesto… hace mucho que no hacemos eso"

- Muy bien, entonces los dejo chicos… que se diviertan en su cena - pronuncio en mi mente un "sí como no" y sigo mi camino evitando escuchar lo que la parejita del año dice a mis espaldas.

Al llegar al gimnasio, justo en el suelo, estaba una rosa blanca con una nota que decía "Para la entrenadora más inteligente que tengo el gusto de conocer… con cariño G.O."

- ¿Quién es G.O.? - me dijo de pronto Drew sacándome un susto, no me di cuenta de su llegada

- ¡DREW! Casi haces que me dé un ataque - dejé caer la nota y él la recogió

- -¿Galán en puerta?-

- ¡Ya Drew!... no sé quién es… es la primera vez que recibo algo así, entremos-

En lo que nos adentrábamos, veo otra carta la leo y sonrió

- -¿Por qué la sonrisa de felicidad?-

- Es una sorpresa, aunque a ti te lo diré… ellas, más bien ella regresa del último viaje.

- -no entiendo pero bueno es tu vida-

- -si por cierto que haces aquí?-

- vengo a ayudarte con el informe-

- ¿De verdad?... ¡Eres genial!-

- ¡Dime algo que no sepa!-

- Ja-ja-ja gracioso-

- Y cambiando de tema… ¿ya le dijiste a Ash la verdad?

- Iba a hacerlo, pero Melody, nos interrumpió

- Mmm… ya veo-

De pronto, sentí un impulso y no pude evitarlo, me levanté y abracé a Drew, ¡Vaya! Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado, en poco tiempo se había vuelto indispensable en mi vida, sentí cómo él correspondió a mi abrazo, al poco rato, nos pusimos a trabajar y no fue hasta entrada la madrugada que terminamos. Al siguiente día, mientras me dirijo al trabajo en topo contigo ¡y estás solo!, así que sin pensarlo dos veces:

- Ash, ¿puedo terminar de decirte lo que te iba a decir ayer?-

- Eh… claro Misty-

- Muy bien -¡rayos! Me cuesta tanto decirlo - bueno, es que… bueno… me he enamorado perdidamente de…-

- ¡Ash! ¡ mi amor!, mira te vengo a entregar los documentos que dejaste en mi casa, creo que se te olvidaron anoche - llegó tu novia a interrumpirme de nuevo ¿acaso nunca podré decirte la verdad?

- Emm… gracias Melody - la besas como agradecimiento, no quiero ser una molestia así que giro sobre mis talones y me voy

A lo lejos, suelto lágrimas dolorosas de aquello que considero no debe ser contado, me rindo… pareciera que el destino no quiere que lo sepas. "¡Misty!" es lo que escucho de tu boca muy a lo lejos, pero no importa sólo cierro lentamente la puerta de la oficina, te miro de reojo y te veo ahí, tomando su mano, con tu mirada fija en mí y muevo mi cabeza respondiéndote que no diré nada al respecto y la miro a ella, con la sonrisa más cínica y perversa que le he visto a alguien.

Todo parece indicar que éste… no es mi día.

CONTINUARA-…

_**Primero que nada debo aclarar cosas referentes al fic**_

_**1.- Violeta que aparece en el fic no es la hermana de Misty si tienen el mismo nombre pero no es la misma**_

_**2.- a partir del siguiente capítulo es Más importante**_

_**3.- Drew y Misty NO TENDRAN una relación amorosa pero esa relación que tienen dará pauta a otras ….**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO V**_

_**Siempre el Mal Tercio**_

Ingresé a la oficina como si fuera un fantasma… ¿acaso el destino no quería que supieras mi secreto… mi verdad? Tracey se me quedó viendo, me analizaba, él también me conocía muy bien, y como buen hermano que era, abrió sus brazos para mí, me acerqué lentamente y lo abracé, solté el llanto y poco a poco me fui tranquilizando. A los pocos minutos entraste, no dijiste nada, continuaste serio y entonces, rompiste el silencio:

- -Emm… ¿Estás bien Misty? - me dices un tanto preocupado

- -Tranquilo Ash, todo está bien… sólo me siento un poco… - ¡Por Merlín! ¿Y ahora qué explicación doy? - sensible, este tema me tiene muy estresada, pero bueno… Tracey,

- - Chicos, entre nosotros no ha habido secretos, ustedes mismos ya se han dado cuenta de lo que ocurre entre Violeta y yo, así que sólo quiero saber qué piensan - quiso saber el pelirrojo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, decidí ser sincera

- - Tracey, yo sé que no la quieres, lo único que puedo pensar por ahora es que ella te obliga a estar a su lado-

- -Opino igual que Misty… yo entiendo que no pretendas abrirte al aspecto sentimental porque bueno…-

- -Sabemos que sigues enamorado de ella - terminé la frase por ti - lo siento Tracey, sé que no te gusta hablar al respecto, pero…-

- - ¡No!... está bien, tienen razón, ella es la única a quien yo he amado y a quien desafortunadamente más he dañado-

- -Bueno ya que estamos sincerándonos, también te lo diré a ti Tracey, es que… bueno… yo… estoy enamorada - fui magistralmente interrumpida… de nuevo

- Hola, buen día a todos… - Drew había llegado al fin - ¿por qué tienen esas caras? ¡Qué! ¿Interrumpí algo importante? - solté una risa discreta que todos los presentes notaron

- -Chicos, hablaremos más tarde de lo que tengo que decirles y tú Drew, ven… tenemos que hablar ahora… ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?

- -Es que tuve un altercado - respondió el chico peli verde

- -Hola chicos… ¡¿y tú qué haces aquí?! - de pronto entró May vestida de manera seductora y señaló a Drew… todos teníamos miradas de desconcierto, Drew me tomó del brazo para que platicáramos, pero entonces May nos siguió.

- - ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó mi amiga

- -Aquí trabajo … ¿acaso me estás siguiendo?-

- - ¡Jah! Eso quisieras, pero no… resulta que mis mejores amigos trabajan aquí-

- -Sí, claro… Misty… ¿cuántas veces ha venido ella por aquí?-

- - Ammm - yo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, me sentía un mal tercio entre una extraña pareja ¿me había perdido de algo?

- - NO la metas a ella en esto… siempre creyéndote el centro del universo Drew-

- -¿Qué?... ¿Acaso hay otra verdad más cierta en este mundo?-

- - Ash!...-

La discusión continuó, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que ya me había ido de ahí, regresé a la oficina contigo y con Tracey.

- - No me parece Ash-

- -¿Tú qué dices Misty? - me preguntaste con una gran sonrisa - ¿sí o no?

- - ¿De qué hablan? - dije toda confundida

- -Tú di… sí o no - me dijiste

- - Amm… ¿sí?-

- - Lo ves Tracey … Misty piensa que soy más guapo que tú-

- -¡QUÉ! - quedé estática en mi sitio… ¿Qué yo había dicho qué?

- -No se vale Ash, ella no sabía de lo que estábamos hablando y eso amigo… aquí y en Johto se llama "Hacer trampa".

Ibas a replicar cuando por la misma puerta entraron Drew y May, enfrascados en la misma plática

- - ¡Drew!

- -Nada May, admítelo… me deseas… por eso me sigues a donde quiera que voy-

- -¡Ja! En tus sueños… Misty, mañana nos vemos en ya-sabes-donde a la hora acordada - se dio la vuelta y se fue

- -¿De qué hablan Misty? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? - quiso saber nuestro mejor amigo

- -Nada Tracey… cosas de chicas-

La tarde en el trabajo consistió de manera tranquila no sin antes, dar el recordatorio de la reunión que se haría en mi departamento. A la hora acordada todo estaba listo para la reunión. El primero en llegar fuiste tú, llegaste tan apuesto como siempre, ambos esperamos a Tracey, y cuando llegó, parecía otro, venía sonriendo:

- - Hola Tracey, ¿por qué la felicidad? - dije con una sonrisa que no pude reprimir

- -¿Qué? No se nota que es porque Violeta no está incluida en esta reunión… al fin me la puedo quitar de encima por un momento

- - ¿Tan mal te ha ido hermano?

- -No tienes ni idea… me cela todo el tiempo, no puedo ni preguntarle la hora a alguna mujer porque ya está asegurando que estoy coqueteando, créanme, esta reunión me hace mucho bien

- - Disfrútala Tracey - le dije - ¿Tienes alguna queja de Melody, Ash?

- -No creo, es también muy celosa, pero se controla conmigo, sabe que no me gustan las chicas así, aunque sí siento que es muy hostigadora, quiere saber cada paso que doy-

- - Uy no amigo, cuidado -

- - Jajajajaja… ustedes y sus aventuras amorosas ¿qué fue de los chicos fiesteros que iban y se perdían cada fin de semana? - quise calmar el ambiente para que no se tensara

- -¿Qué?... ¿ya nos vas a decir quién es el "Individuo" del que estás enamorada?

- -No, aún no es tiempo, además… la verdad que si no me quiere, para que seguir a su lado esperando ver señales de él-

- - ¡Oh vamos Misty! Es un idiota si no se ha fijado en ti, eres toda una cajita de monerías - dijo Tracey

- Gracias Tracey , por eso te adoro, siempre sabes cómo subir el ánimo-

La plática comenzó, entre risas, bromas, sarcasmos y asuntos serios, aparecieron como por arte de magia alcohol de no sé dónde, entre copas Tracey y tú empezaron a ponerse un tanto ebrios, ni siquiera pudieron irse a sus casas por sí solos, así que acomodé la sala para que pudieran quedarse ahí. Tracey fácilmente se acomodó en el sillón más grande, y tú… estabas sentado de una forma muy cómica en el sillón más pequeño que poseo.

Fui a mi recámara por unas sábanas y cobijas y las tendí en el suelo para que durmieras más cómodo, ahora, el asunto era que tenía que acomodarte en el suelo, tuve que darte unos leves golpes en la cara para que despertaras y te apoyaras… pero eso no me duró mucho, te dejaste caer sobre las cobijas y me jalaste contigo, caí sobre ti, a unos centímetros de mi boca… tenía la tuya ¡Maldita tentación!... tuve que resistirla.

- - Hip…Misty… … eres extraor-dinariamente… hip… hermosa-

Tus palabras me desconcertaron, me quedé en shock y no pude ponerme de pie, continué sobre ti, mirando embobada tus hermosos e hipnotizadores ojos y entonces, cuando estaba por ponerme de pie, me jalaste hacia ti y uniste nuestros labios, debo admitir que ni en mis mejores sueños tuve esas sensaciones en mi estómago, de modo que me asusté y me separé de ti, me perdí en mis pensamientos y cuando te miré de nuevo, estabas profundamente dormido.

Aún con tu sabor en mis labios, me fui a mi habitación, parecía un extraño sueño y sin embargo, me costó dormir… finalmente me dejé envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, me levanté obviamente tarde, y para mi desgracia, recordé que tenía que estar con May y Sakura en el aeropuerto a las once de la mañana… ¡ ERAN LAS 10:35!... como pude me levanté, me bañé y me arreglé para salir, cuando me dirigí a la cocina, ustedes ya estaban de pie e incluso estaban desayunando, muy aprisa sólo tomé un trozo de pan y cuando estaba por despedirme, me salen con la frase "A donde vayas… nosotros vamos"… eso no me convenía, pero no me pude deslindar.

Nos presentamos en el aeropuerto, apenas May me vio… puso cara de "¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?"

- - ¿A quién esperamos? - dijo Tracey detrás de unas gafas negras que cubrían las ojeras que tenía, se distrajo un poco

May, Sakura y yo, nos pusimos de todos los colores, porque en el pasillo venía la chica a la que tanto habíamos extrañado, venía a paso lento, vestida con una minifalda, una playera sencilla, unos tenis negros, cuando nuestro amigo observador pudo verla… se puso tan blanco como la harina, con la mano se quitó los lentes negros para saber si estaba viendo bien.

- -Ya regreso… - dijo Sakura quise buscar apoyo en ti, pero misteriosamente habías desaparecido

- - Hola Misty… Hola Tracey - Daisy nos saludó como si nada hubiera pasado - ¿me permiten?... voy por mi maleta y regreso… ¿me acompañas hermanita? - yo sólo asentí, Tracey se puso delante de nosotros

- - Daisy… me da mucho gusto verte… ¿a qué has vuelto?

- -No quiero ser descortés, pero… no quiero hablar Tracey-

Una nueva plática… si así puede llamarse… comenzó, y de nuevo, no pude evitar sentirme un mal tercio, salvo que de esta no me podía ir, mi hermana sostenía mi mano como apoyo ante ese chico que le había hecho mucho daño.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO VI**_

_**Merezco sentirme bien ¿o no?**_

Mientras Tracey intentaba hablar con mi hermana Daisy, yo no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de nosotros Ash, no quisiera ilusionarme porque estoy consciente de que estabas ebrio, debo averiguar si te acuerdas de eso… o por mi bien mental, olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida.

Mi amigo observador se va, con una gran tristeza en sus ojos, Daisy respira de manera entrecortada, y algo que me intriga es que está demasiado seria, misteriosamente May y Ash se aparecen con la excusa de que fueron a buscarse un café, efectivamente traen un café, pero aún me parece sospechoso.

Daisy recupera la sonrisa que la caracteriza y empieza a platicarnos sus aventuras en la región, mis otras hermanas hablando siempre de lo vanal de la vida, al parecer no se percatan de la situación de Daisy, en lo que regresamos a mi departamento, hemos acordado que ella se quedaría conmigo, Violeta y Lily tienen planes y se retiran, pero te noto muy serio Ash y ¿Será acaso porque recuerdas lo del beso?

- - Ehh… tengo que irme - dices de pronto, y sin más preámbulos te vas

- - Pero Ketchum - dice mi hermana con mucha calma - … ¿no te vas a quedar con nosotras?-

- -Lo siento… es que quedé de verme con Melody … y se me hace tarde - apenas te vas, May empieza a decir:

- - ¿Lo ven? Esa tipa lo llama y él corre… Misty, amiga… ¿cuándo le piensas decir la verdad?-

- -Yo… yo… no lo sé, quise hacerlo pero siempre había interrupciones, me rendí-

- - ¡No! Ésa no es la Misty que conozco - dice Daisy con mucha convicción - quizá Ash no se haya fijado en ti antes, pero ahora que estamos a tu lado… eso tiene que cambiar

- -No lo sé chicas - digo mientras mis manos se mueven a causa del miedo que me provocan esas miradas sobre mí

- - Sí Misty… Tu hermana tiene razón… para empezar, en esta semana te estaremos haciendo un cambio de imagen, nada provocativo ¡lo juro!... bueno, quizá un poco pero no mucho-

- - Esa idea me gusta May-

Mis dos grandes amigas, como las había extrañado, pero cada quien hizo la vida que tenía planeada, me alegraba que cada quien tuviera éxito en su vida profesional. Y ahí estabas tú de nuevo… en mis pensamientos… y el beso seguía ahí también. Jamás le había ocultado nada a mis amigas, así que decidí contárselos

- -Chicas… tengo que contarles algo que pasó anoche con Ash - dije con toda la pena del mundo, no era fácil decirlo

- - Dinos … ¿es grave? - preguntó mi amiga con un poco de preocupación

- - No May, tranquila, es que ayer hubo reunión del trío y entre tantos tragos, a los chicos se les pasaron la copas y el punto es que se quedaron a dormir aquí conmigo, pero cuando acomodaba a Ash me jaló hacia él y… me… me besó-

El tiempo pareció detenerse, mis amigas estaban sorprendidas, dudaba en haber hecho bien en contarles, miraba a una y a otra, pero ninguna reaccionaba, hasta que por fin, mi hermana me dijo:

- -Ya sabía yo que Ash sentía algo por ti hermanita-

- -A mí me deja francamente sorprendida… ¿no que mucho amor por esa tipa? - dijo May mientras se trasladaba a la cocina

- -Yo no sé qué pensar, no sé si se acuerda de eso, porque… bueno, sólo quiero aclarar eso con él, pero se ha ido con Melody-

- -Tranquila Misty, con los cambios que vamos a hacerte, esperemos saber qué es lo que siente Ash sobre ti - dijo May ya de vuelta

- - ¿Y si imaginaba que…? - fui interrumpida por Daisy

- - Nada de dudas… eso sólo lo sabremos con el tiempo… ahora, para calmar la tensión de este momento, les quiero contar que conocí a un chico y bueno… salimos por algunos meses hace tiempo aunque ha seguido insistiéndome.

- - ¡No lo puedo creer de ti Daisy!... ¿por qué no me lo habías contado? - le dijo May

- -Esperen, ahora mismo les cuento los detalles…-

Las horas pasaron como agua entre los dedos, Daisy detallaba tan bien que casi podría decir que se había encontrado con el hombre perfecto y sin embargo, me di cuenta de que cuando hablaba de Tracey , aún sus ojos se inundaban de tristeza y pesar. No podía dejar de estar molesta con mi amigo por lo que le hizo, así que no quise mencionar el tema, May tampoco lo hizo.

Nada podría hacerme sentir mal en este día, ambas chicas ya me habían convencido de que mi cambio sería para bien, incluso ya hasta pensaba que si tú no te fijas en mí, espero al menos poder darme la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien más, ¡yo también merecía sentirme bien! ¿o no?

En ese momento, el timbre de mi casa sonó, sacándonos a todas de la increíble plática, mi hermana fue a abrir, y a su regreso me dice:

- -Hermione… creo que es para ti - me tendió la mano y noté que tenía una tarjetita y una rosa blanca, las tomé y procedí a leer la tarjeta, me quedé en silencio y May me quitó a tarjeta para poder leerla

- -"Una rosa para quien la tristeza no conoce, espero alegrar tu día, al menos por hoy. Atentamente: G. O." … ¿Quién es G. O., Misty?-

- -Sí, hermanita… ¿quién es él? - cuestionó Daisy

- - No lo sé… es la segunda flor que recibo de él-

- - ¡Vaya… creo que nuestra Misty tiene un pretendiente! - sonreí ante el comentario de May, que sinceramente me hizo sonrojar - muy lindos los detalles, aunque se parece a un sobre que tenía a…

- -¿Un sobre que tenía quién? - podría jurar que diría Ash… ¿y si él era mi admirador secreto?

- - ¡Nada!... yo me entiendo Misty -

- -No te creo nada - le dije

- -No es nada amiga… bueno, ya es tarde, me tengo que ir… hoy tengo una cita-

- - Mucha suerte May - le dijo mi hermana rubia

- Sí, que te vaya muy bien - fue lo único que pude decirle, me había dejado con la duda.

Tras la salida de la castaña , mi hermana y yo continuamos platicando, tanto que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora y terminamos durmiendo a las 4 de la mañana, la levantada fue bastante cruel, yo tenía que ir a trabajar a las 7, ya te imaginarás lo que me costó. Terminé de desayunar casi barriéndome, porque se me había hecho muy tarde ¡Jamás intentaré dormir 5 minutos más después de la alarma!

Corriendo llegué a la oficina, me detuve de golpe casi chocando contra la puerta, aunque afortunadamente eso no pasó, acomodé mi ropa, mi cabello y en lo que hacía eso… te escuché del otro lado:

- -Tracey, te juro que no sé de quién son, me preocupa que puedan hacerle daño, tú sabes bien que la cuido de todo-

- -Lo sé Ash, pero es por lo mismo que no entiendo por qué le das tanta importancia al asunto del sobre, ¡es su vida!-

- -Me siento responsable… si le pasara algo no sabría qué hacer-

Seguramente estaban hablando de Melody, algún día tendré que acostumbrarme al hecho, pero por el momento, me cuesta mucho, abro la puerta y entro como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- - Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza, se me hizo muy tarde - me acerqué y los saludé con un beso en mejilla, actitud bastante extraña en mí, ambos pusieron cara de extrañeza, pero aceptaron de buena gana mi nueva actitud

- -Hola Misty… ¡pero qué emotiva imagen! - Drew había hecho su aparición, sonreía… de hecho se veía bastante feliz

- -Hola Drew - fui hacia él para saludarlo de la misma manera, al poco tiempo de nuevo fuimos convocados para una reunión.

Y ahí estábamos todos… Tracey, Drew, tú y yo como los principales miembros de la junta, de nuevo los alborotadores de siempre, dejando amenazas aquí y allá, atacando cuanto lugar se les antojara, salimos de improviso a una misión, de donde sólo Drew salió victorioso al atrapar a dos de ellos.

Regresé a casa exhausta, y cuando estaba dispuesta a quedarme dormida en la comodidad de mi cama, llega Daisy junto con May para llevarme con mi cambio de imagen, me dejo llevar por ellas… hacía mucho que no me divertía así. Estuvimos en el centro comercial por horas… escogiendo ropa, hasta que me llevaron a una estética, según ellas, "exclusiva".

Por horas, pude ver lo que le hacían a mi cabello, le ponían hidratantes, mientras me enseñaban la manera en que debía maquillarme por mi cuenta, consejos de cómo cuidar mi cabello, cómo evitar el brillo en la cara, cómo peinarme… etc. pude haber dicho que era algo bastante aburrido, pero no me lo parecía porque era un cambio que necesitaba y en el fondo no podía dejar de imaginarme tu cara al momento de notar mi cambio, quizá pasara como en esas comedias románticas que veía de niña… ésas donde al primer cambio de imagen, el chico caía enamorado de la chica que siempre estuvo a su lado. Sólo el tiempo me diría si tu reacción sería como en esas películas. En el momento en que terminaron con mi cambio, abrí los ojos con lentitud ¿cómo me vería ahora?... cuando tuve una visión de mí, me sorprendí ¿Ésa chica era yo?... ante mí, veía una chica con el cabello un poco debajo de los hombros, con mis rizos bien definidos, mi cabello conservaba su color, parecía otra persona… y me sentía tan bien.

La llegada al departamento fue tarde, debido a que seguimos comprando ropa, es gracioso, desde que salí de la estética, recibo piropos de los chicos, pero me interesa saber lo que tienes que decir tú al respecto.

- - Me encantaría ver la cara de Ash - me decía May con una sonrisa maliciosa

- - Igual yo, pero Misty nos lo contará en la tarde - decía Daisy mientras regresaba de la cocina con una taza de chocolate

- -Sí, quiero saber la opinión de los chicos-

Esperé la mañana de manera ansiosa, me arreglé como me lo habían sugerido, Daisy me ayudó mucho con eso, pero al entrar feliz en la oficina, la imagen que vi, me dejó congelada en el marco de la puerta…

Estaba Melody sobre el escritorio… y a ti, sobre ella con sus prendas un poco desarregladas, el ruido que causé al abrir la puerta hizo que se voltearan al instante, tu mirada se cruzó con la mía, podía leer en ellos la sorpresa de mi cambio de imagen. Mi corazón se aceleraba aún más que si estuvieras a punto de besarme de nuevo

- -Yo… lo siento… volveré más tarde - cerré la puerta al mismo tiempo que intentaba no llorar

- -No Amor… déjala – dijo Melody, mientras supongo, se arreglaban la ropa

- -Misty… ¡espera! - fue lo que me dijiste, cuando saliste de la oficina, pero continué mi camino hacia ningún lado.

CONTINUARA


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola! Verdad que es extraño? Actualizo en una semana! Jaja yo también me sorprendo… los dejo con el capitulo nos leemos abajo **_

_**CAPITULO VII**_

_**¿Tú eres... G.O.?**_

Me alcanzaste de pronto, me tomaste del brazo, nos miramos de nuevo, el contacto de nuestra vista pareció hechizarnos.

- - Perdona lo que has visto… fue una situación muy incómoda… es que… - lo interrumpí antes de que me saliera con alguna respuesta que me afectara más de lo que ya me había afectado.

- - No pasa nada Ash, no tienes que darme explicaciones, estás con tu novia - saqué una falsa sonrisa

- - ¡¿Misty?!... ¿eres tú? - Tracey había hecho su aparición muy imperceptible, ni siquiera lo noté - te ves estupenda, ¡wow!-

- -Sí Tracey, decidí darle un cambio a mi vida, a partir de este momento, me dedicaré a ser feliz - los miré a ambos, tú estabas distante, como asimilando mi cambio, había algo diferente en la forma en que me mirabas y Tracey, pues él se veía ansioso.

- -¿Podemos hablar? – mi amigo observador me llevó por un pasillo, cuando nos detuvimos, nuestro amigo hablo

- -dime… ¿cómo está ella?-

- -Pues está muy bien, su viaje le ayudó mucho a olvidar-

- - ¿Ha preguntado por… mí? - me lo dijo poniéndose muy rojo, pero un tono que hacía ver el interés que tenía en la pregunta

- - Seré sincera… No - al ver la cara de mi amigo, me apresuré a decir - pero eso no significa que no piense en ti, me refiero a… no lo ha expresado, pero sé que el hecho aún le afecta, dale tiempo Tracey…-

- - Sí, ¿sabes?... ayer terminé con Vi.., fue toda una situación y bueno, supongo que te contaré todo con más tiempo, ella juró que se vengaría de mí, ¡eso sí que me dio miedo!-

- - ¿De verdad?... ¡vaya!, pues te felicito Tracey, tú sabes que Violeta no me cae muy bien, pero me importabas más tú, y sabía que no eras feliz en tu relación con ella-

- - Sí, lo sé - lo dijo como un suspiro que puso la situación un poco tensa, de él salió el comentario de volver con los chicos, cuando volvimos, Drew estaba contigo, seguían sin llevarse bien, por lo que al llegar dije

- -Hey chicos… gusto en verlos de vuelta-

- -Misty, esto es para ti – Dijo el peliverde y me entregó una nueva flor y una tarjeta en el ya clásico sobrecito blanco, los tomé… abrí con calma la tarjeta, antes de leerla, miré a tres chicos al pendiente de mis movimientos

- -¿Saben qué?... que leeré la tarjeta hasta que llegue a casa - los tres pusieron caras distintas

- -¿Será acaso de algún admirador? - preguntó Drew con toda la intención del mundo, como si quisiese recalcarlo.

- - ¿Lo es Misty? - quiso saber el observador, al parecer le alegraba la noticia, ya sólo faltaba tu opinión, así que dije en tono alegre

- - ¡A ver… qué tienes que decir tú Ash!... dilo de una vez-

- - Yo… yo… yo no tengo nada que decir - dijiste en una extraña mezcla de molestia y querer parecer desinteresado - es tu vida-

"Es tu vida"… ésas fueron tus exactas palabras, las que más me hirieron, intento tratarte como un amigo, como un hermano, pero no me sale, quisiera llorar en este momento. Después de eso, Drew, quien sabía perfectamente el dolor que me causaron tus palabras, me llevó lejos de ahí, platicamos un poco, y terminó felicitándome por mi cambio, me decía que era una de las mejores cosas que había hecho, decía además que de no ser que me veía como a su hermana, quizá le habría gustado y hasta sería su novia.

¿Por qué la vida no puede ser así de simple? ¿Por qué no me fijé en Drew y él en mí? La vida era cruel conmigo, tenía la esperanza de que algún día, alguien se iba a fijar en mí… ingenuamente creía que el cielo me había inventado para ti… cuán equivocada estaba.

Regresamos a la oficina, ya sin parejitas, seguía sin leer la nota de G.O.… sabía que era él, mientras observaba el alcatraz que me regaló en esta ocasión, te vi mirándome… o eso creí, entonces te acercaste a mí. No podía entender tu mirada, así que esperé a que hablaras, pero entonces recordé que debía averiguar si recordabas el beso de la otra noche, las piernas me temblaban y estaba segura de que mi voz se quebraría, pero me armé de valor:

- -Ash… ¿recuerdas la reunión pasada?-

- -Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?-

- - Es que quiero saber si recuerdas algo… yo… - no sabía qué decir - es que yo... no… no puedo recordar ciertas cosas-

- -Sí, supongo que estábamos muy ebrios, lo cierto es que yo tampoco logro recordar nada, no sé si habré hecho algo malo, no lo sé-

- - Mmm… ya veo - ya no sabía qué decir, ya todo lo que quería saber estaba dicho… ya no quería escuchar más ¿mi día podía ser aún peor?

- -Misty… ¿te molestó lo que viste al llegar a la oficina hoy?-

- - No entiendo la pregunta… - ya había ensayado un tonto discurso para no exponer las emociones que me causó ver eso - pero no tendría por qué molestarme, finalmente Melody… bueno, ella es tu novia ¿no?... aunque francamente debo decirte Ash, que la oficina no es un buen lugar para… bueno, tú sabes-

- -Sí, lo siento, me sentí muy avergonzado es que, mira, te explico yo estaba… - fuiste interrumpido por la llegada del director ¡Por Arceus! Gracias a Lugia que él llegó, no habría podido soportar escuchar los detalles, tenía suficiente con lo que había visto.

Lo que quedaba del día pasó de manera lenta, sin mucha acción, unos cuantos minutos antes de salir, May hizo su aparición, pero al toparse con Drew, la discusión de siempre también apareció:

- - Mmm… ¿por qué no puedo entrar en esta oficina cuando no estás? - recriminó May

- -No voy a responder eso May… soy yo el que debe de estar pagando por mis vidas pasadas-

- - Eso quisieras…-

- - Iré con Vivian a entregar estos archivos - dijo Drew y salió sonriente de la oficina

- - Hola Misty… ¿ya lista para ese capuchino?-

- - Hola May… sí, dame unos minutos para acomodar estos archivos y nos vamos - le dije con naturalidad

- -Amm… ¿quién es Vivian? - dijo May como quien no quiere el asunto

- -Hum, una secretaria del departamento de Registros Pokemon

- -Ya veo… ¿nos vamos?

Salimos, fuimos a una de mis cafeterías favoritas, tomamos asiento en la terraza para ver mejor el atardecer. La plática comenzó con los pormenores de mi amiga acerca de su cita con un chico de de Jhoto me parece, todo un ensueño según ella, y después mi hermana Daisy se nos unió a la reunión, conté mi anécdota de la oficina, dejando a mis amigas con la mandíbula por los suelos, me reí de los comentarios de May hacia tu novia: "Arrastrada" y "Maldita" fueron sus palabras favoritas, y entonces mencioné el alcatraz y la tarjeta que G.O. me había mandado:

- -Misty… ¡por ahí hubieras empezado! - dijo Daisy

- ¡Sí! Anda, saca la tarjeta y léela - me dijo May de manera muy ansiosa, con mis manos temblorosas saqué la tarjeta del sobre, la abrí y la leí con voz fuerte para que mis amigas pudieran escuchar:

- "Y de nuevo aquí, una flor para aquella chica que ha sabido ser auténtica y que pocos apreciamos de verdad… citando una frase de uno de mis libros favoritos: Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos, he de pedirte que me des una oportunidad de conocernos mañana mismo, no ocultaré más mi rostro, si aceptas, te espero en el restaurante "Ninetales" a las 9 de la noche. Mis más sinceros saludos… G.O."

En el mismo momento en que terminé de leer, tanto mi amiga y hermana, como yo empezamos a gritar de la emoción, debo decirte que fue algo vergonzoso, toda la gente presente se nos quedó viendo. El corazón me latía muy fuerte… no podía asimilar que iba a tener una cita:

- -Chicas, esperen… esto es… ¿una cita? - dije aún sin asimilarlo

- - Claro que sí… ven, vámonos ya mismo al departamento, que tenemos que ver lo que te vas a poner - me dijo Daisy y fui completamente arrastrada en mi incredulidad de lo que estaba pasando

oOo

Seguía sin poder creerlo, May se había ido a su casa y Daisy… Daisy estaba en su habitación, ella no lo sabía pero yo había notado que lloraba mucho por las noches, entre sueños nombraba a Tracey, no me atrevía a pedirle explicaciones, sabía que ella me lo diría tarde o temprano, además de su creciente falta de comunicación con mis otras hermanas.

La ropa elegida estaba colgada cuidadosamente en el clóset, constaba de un vestido en un tono café, de tirantes que me llegaba un poco abajo de la rodilla, las zapatillas serían altas en color negro y unos accesorios a juego que Daisy me había prestado para la ocasión. La mañana pareció llegar de manera sorpresiva, me arreglé de manera sencilla como siempre, pero llevaba conmigo lo que me iba a poner, ya que apenas me daba tiempo de arreglarme en el trabajo y llegar en el restaurante… aún me sorprendía el lugar que él había escogido para que nos conociéramos, era un lugar exclusivo y pocos tenían acceso a él.

Todo el día estuve muy sonriente, nada me hizo entristecer o enojar, al contrario, creo que Tracey y tú, pensaron que estaba loca, no lo sé…

Miré el reloj de la oficina que compartimos, Drew se había ido ya, nosotros tres estábamos ahí, trabajando como si nada pasara, en eso Daisy apareció en la oficina, Tracey se puso de pie de inmediato desordenando algunos papeles.

- -Tracey, no vengo a hablar contigo ahora ¿de acuerdo?... Misty, ¿estás lista para tu cambio?... anda que se te hace tarde - ambas nos dirigimos al baño, ella hizo absolutamente todo, puesto que de moda, yo no tengo ni idea.

- -Daisy… ¿falta mucho?... te recuerdo que son las 8:40, apenas tengo el tiempo justo para llegar-

- -Ya terminé - me dijo con una sonrisa, me miré en el espejo y me sorprendí de lo linda que estaba, parecía otra

Entré en la oficina con el look que Daisy me había hecho, Tracey se había ido ya, supongo que fue después de las palabras de la rubia y tú… tú estabas ahí… mirándome diferente, como… como si no pudieras dejar de verme… ¡pero qué estoy pensando… jamás me verás así!

- -Misty… pero… ¡wow!-

- - ¿Cómo me veo?... por favor… usa más palabras-

- - Te- te ves muy bien… ¿a dónde vas?-

- - Yo… es que… tengo una cita ¿lo puedes creer?... estoy muy nerviosa

- -AH!...¿de… de verdad?... y ¿quién es el chico?-

- -No lo sé… hoy nos vamos a conocer, es que… bueno, es el que me manda flores, ya te contaré la historia con más detalles, debo irme, se me hace tarde… adiós - me acerqué a ti y te besé en la mejilla, de pronto me abrazaste de una manera que jamás había notado antes, te correspondí

-Eh… Ash, debo irme-

Salí a la velocidad que me fue posible con esas zapatillas, por poco y no llego al restaurante, llegué y el jefe de meseros me dijo:

- -Bonsoir Miss ... votre nom s'il vous plaêt - ¡Gracias a Arceus que sabía francés!

- -Bonne nuit ... Misty Waterflower -

No tuve que decir nada más… me dirigió a una de las mesas del centro, en la mesa pude ver a un joven que cálculo es más o menos de mi edad, estaba de espaldas así que solo pude ver su cabello caoba, portaba un traje sastre que le hacía ver elegante, en una de sus manos traía un tulipán morado, se puso de pie a mi llegada, extendió la flor hacia mí y me dijo:

- -Buenas noches Misty…lamento mucho la incógnita espero me recuerdes soy Gary Oak.-

**CONTINUARA….**

**OoO**

_**Si llegaste hasta aquí es que le diste una oportunidad a mi fic que tenía tiempo varado! Bueno antes que nada.. Quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen leyendo, poniendo en favoritos y en alertas este fic! Volví y esta vez para terminarlo.**_

_**El capítulo anterior no hubo comentarios de mi parte creo una parte de mi quería saber cómo era de nuevo recibido el fic, si aún se acordaban y demás.. Fue inconsciente! Pero sus Review me animaron bastante a seguir escribiendo!**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Créanme Gary Oak es un personaje que va a ser odiado por mucho pero amado por varios! Y el provocara un cambio y un giro a la vida de Misty así que Oak en acción! **_

_**Bueno tratare de ser más contante con mis actualizaciones! (ya cumplí una parte! Espero seguir así) **_

_**Un Agradecimiento especial a: **_

_** , manoloadri1 y Red'n'Yellow cuyas palabras me alegraron el dia!**_

_**Respuesta a Rv sin cuenta: **_

_**Keri: gracias! Bueno si me gusta el suspenso! Pero espero te siga gustando esta actualización, habrá más sorpresas creeme! Gracias por tus lindas palabras!**_

_**Reuerden por cada Review es un libro que me arroja mi musa que me obliga a escribir! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Astoria…**_


End file.
